Base stations in cellular frequency hopping TDMA communication systems often comprise frequency hopping transmitters and broad band combiners, in which case the frequency hops are performed in the transmitter itself, or transmitters capable of sending on only a single frequency and filter combiners, in which case the frequency hops are performed by switching the signal to different transmitters, so called base band hops. A disadvantage of these systems is the power loss that is associated with each combiner stage, approximately 3 dB for broad band combiners and approximately 4 dB for filter combiners. Since especially broad band combiners usually accept only two input signals the accumulated loss in several combiner stages in a base station can be unacceptable if the number of transmitters exceeds approximately 4.